The Raven And The Wolverine (HIATUS)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: Logan has never been good at being a 'Hero'. But, what if a little blind girl could change his view of the world? What if could be the hero he needs to be? Read as this angry, brash fool becomes a slightly-less-angry, brash fool. ((This is a fluff piece that I can work on when I'm procrastinating. Please don't mind the Word Count! Future chapters will be much longer!))


**...**

 **The Raven and The Wolverine**

 **Chapter One**

 **Hullo everyone! I will get the next Power Trio of NAG (Not As Grimm) out today, hopefully around eleven-ish - so don't worry! This is just a small bit of creative procrastinating. I love writing the character of Wolverine. He's just fun to work out. I do hope you enjoy this One-Shot, but I am planning on turning this into something I can work on for when I have writer's block. So, tell me if you like this, and I'll continue!**

"No! My daughter's still in there!", a man in an expensive-looking suit suddenly shouted, running towards the flame-filled building - but he was held back by a police officer, who smelled strongly of whiskey. He had obviously thought that today was going to be quiet, but instead he ended up looking like an incompetent fool.

But he saw a glimmer of hope, he was sure as Hell going to suffer for it - but if it meant that she wouldn't die, he was willing to make that sacrifice.

"Fuck, this sure ain't gonna tickle", Logan grumbled under his breath as he sprinted into the on-fire house.

One of the paramedics tried to grab his arm, but the gruff man just kept going passed her.

His heightened senses were momentarily attacked by the smoke, and fire, and noise, and ohmygodwhenhaditgottensohot?

No, he pushed all that to the back of his mind. He had a little girl to save.

"Hey!? Can anyone hear me?!", the mutant yelled, his keen ears listening for even a sound of life. Come on, come on, come o- there. It was quiet. Barely even audible, and any other person wouldn't of heard it. But it was there.

Logan ran up the stairs, the sound was coming from the bathroom. There fire was raging all around him. Smoke and ash making its way into his lungs. The short man knew that as soon as he opened the door, the inferno behind him was going to shoot in there. And Logan made yet another decision that he was sure was going to get him hurt.

His skin was healing as fast as it was being burned, his leather jacket and worn-out jeans had scorch marks on them. The fall was going to make break at least a few bones. But, as long as they didn't belong to the little girl, he was perfectly ok with that.

He heard the fire latch onto some logs being stored down in the basement, he could smell the gas right next to said logs. The boiler was going to blow. And if he wasn't quick, so were they.

Logan grabbed the brass door handle, wincing at how the metal was burning and peeling his skin off, and wretched the door off its hinges. He didn't wait a second as the gas caught on fire and a huge fireball built up behind the two. Surging with new life as it greedily guzzled the air it had just been give. He scooped up the small girl in his arms and glanced up at the closed window.

Oh, God damn it. He did not sign up for this.

He leaped at the window and mentally prepared himself, before turning his body last second while holding the girl tightly to his chest.

It was as if time itself had stopped. The fire nipped at his heels. Broken glass ripped through his already-torn leather jacket and into his back. The shards would need to be removed for the skin to heal correctly.

Then, everything sped up again. The little girl screamed. He grunted, the shrill sound attacking his already overwhelmed ears. There were shouts from below, firefighters, police officers and the crowd that had gathered. He landed roughly on the ground. Hard. The broken glass digging into his back deeper and deeper. His leg was bent at an odd angle. He had burns on his exposed arms and neck where his jacket hadn't covered his skin.

But, concerned with the girl's safety and well-being, he stood up slowly. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Hey, kid", he spoke softly. She was unconscious, but still breathing.

Logan turned to the frozen and speechless crowd and began limping slowly towards the ambulance. This jarred the paramedic out of their stupor. One rushing towards them, and the other preparing everything that they would need.

The mutant placed the girl carefully onto the bed inside of the ambulance. He turned to leave, but something grabbed his hand.

He glanced back down at the small girl he has saved. She had raven black hair and pale blue eyes, the was faint scarring around them. As if they had been stabbed with a kni- no. Who would do that to a child? Logan turned around, catching the grey-haired man from earlier yelling at a firefighter. He was shouting about how much repairs were going to cost - and not how his daughter had nearly died.

The mutant looked back at the girl, she whispered something. No one else seemed to hear it, but Logan did.

" _Save me"_

 **((A/N: Ok! I hope you enjoyed that. Now, sadly, I must stop procrastinating and finish chpt 11 and 12 of NAG.))**


End file.
